The Great Jedi Prank War
by Ivy6
Summary: What if all those Jedi guys weren't so serious...
1. Mission: Easy, Target: ObiWan

A young Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke in his bed on a glorious Coruscant morning, breathed in the fresh air, and got out of bed. Before he knew what was going on he was flat on his back on the tiled floor of his room, groaning from the sharp pain on his backside. He looked around him to see what had tripped him and he saw.... a banana peel? He picked up the rotting fruit peel and instantly heard the unstoppable laughter of his master Qui-Gon Jinn.   
"It's not been two minutes into the day and already I've got you! You're going to have to be quicker than that my young padawan!" his master said through laughter.  
No! It couldn't have been a year already! It seemed that it had only been two weeks since he had endured this foolish holiday. But it was true; Jedi Prank Day was here again and yet again, poor gullible Obi-Wan would be the butt of every joke.   
"Cannot believe this! It gets easier to prank you every year!"   
Obi-Wan sat silently accepting his yearly humiliation. "well" he thought "This time I'll get you back". he realized that he was just giving into this meaningless day that he despised and added to his inner monologue "If I have nothing better to do."  
His master seemed to have finished his laughing fit and become his old, serious self again. "Come my young padawan, we will meditate before going to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan smiled, he rather liked doing such purposeful things as opposed to the pointlessness of the current holiday. He and his master made their way to their own chairs for meditation. Qui-Gon settled into his own chair and Obi-Wan, ready and prepared to meditate began sitting down in his own chair. Then, and only then did he realize what he had done. The wrenched sound ripped the silence in half and then the unbearable laughter began. Obi-Wan took a look down into his chair, and indeed, saw a whoopee Cushion. He silently cursed the Toydarians for creating such a product and thought to himself "This is war."....  
  
Tada!!!! If you like, please review, cuz if ya don't I have no motivation to continue WAAAAA!!!! ahem.... yes. 


	2. The Unfortunate Mr Yareal Poof

Disclaimer- Ok, I don't own anything! And no I'm not going to use that entirely over-used "I wish I did own Him/her/it bla bla bla" lol just have fun! Extreme apologies to Obi-Wan. lol  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing in the Speeder on the way to the Jedi Temple until Qui-Gon laughed "Obi-Wan, you must learn to loosen up." Obi-wan gave him a "look who's talking" look and he quickly added "When it is called for."   
"Master, you try loosening up when everywhere you turn there's someone just waiting to drop something on you, or glue something to you, or-"  
"If you pranked people yourself you wouldn't get pranked so much."  
"Why does that not sound like a good plan?" He said sarcastically. "I refuse to participate in this utterly pointless day"  
"Then, I'm afraid, you will always be the target." he paused "plus it's just so easy" and with that he burst out laughing again. Obi-Wan sighed.   
  
They arrived at the Jedi temple and found most of the members laughing. The only one not laughing was Yareal Poof. Apparently the rest of the Jedi council had glued his neck to his pillow while he was sleeping. This was evident, for he still had a pillow attached to his slowly swaying neck. The pillow was apparently throwing off his balance for every so often his head would begin to lean far to one side. Obi-Wan felt sincere sympathy for this fellow target.   
Yoda spoke first. "Welcome Qui-Gon, and young Obi-Wan. I trust you've had a pleasant Jedi Prank Day" He chuckled lightly, as did Qui-Gon and the Jedi Council except Yareal Poof who was also sympathetic.   
Obi-Wan wished for nothing more than to work. Was that such a bad thing to ask for? He certainly didn't think so. He silently made his way across the room, making sure not to look any of his fellow Jedi in the eye, and found a chair. Having been educated by his last humiliating experience he lifted the chair seat to find another whoopee cushion. The rest of the council laughed when Qui-Gon said "I already got him with the whoopee cushion this morning." Obi-Wan sighed.  
Finally, Master Yoda discontinued the laughter and began to get down to business. "Queen Amidala,"  
~Oh no,~ thought Obi-Wan. ~Don't tell me we have to go on another ridiculous mission for that girl again.~ He respected Queen Amidala, but was tired of running her errands. ~Let me guess, now she needs her galactic garbage to be taken out. Oh no wait! she needs someone to replace all the light bulbs in her palace!~   
Yoda continued "needs someone to escort back to her home planet, Naboo." It was all Obi-Wan could do not to roll his eyes and sigh. Another errand. What a horrible day this had turned out to be. The council dismissed him so that they could "speak to Qui-Gon alone", but he knew they just wanted to know just how Qui-Gon had pranked him.   
As he stood outside the door, the beautiful Jedi Adi Gallia approached. "Good morning, Obi-Wan." He smiled, for she and him were good friends since they had gone on one of the Queens "missions" together, and shared the opinion that it was quite idiotic. "Good Morning, Adi". He couldn't help but notice that she stood just a little too close. "Maybe when you finish this mission, you and I could do something, hmm?" she said seductively and winked. Obi-Wan stood, terrified. He froze and tried to think of a way to react. Than, and only then did he realize what she was doing. "Adi, not you too!" She broke her flirtations demeanor and laughed, "Obi-Wan, you are just TOO easy!," and she walked past him, and into the Jedi Council Temple.   
okee-dokie! please r&r if yas like! lol hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
